


Threat

by hunters_retreat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Decemeber Drabble Days, Drabble, M/M, Only for your girlchild.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Written for the  December Drabble Days for my daughter's prompt of schmoopy Steter.  This is how much I love my daughter.  I would not touch this pairing for anyone else :P





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gay_pride_muthafuckas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_pride_muthafuckas/gifts).



> Written for the [ December Drabble Days](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/539575.html) for my daughter's prompt of schmoopy Steter.  This is how much I love my daughter.  I would not touch this pairing for anyone else :P

 

 

One minute Peter was the ‘creeper’ Stiles was ready to set ablaze (again), the next he was an unwilling ally to an unruly pack.  When Derek left though, Stiles had turned to Peter, reluctantly, to learn to make them a pack.  Stiles with his self-sacrificing heart and martyr complex that reminded Peter far too much of the sister he still mourned.

Now he was asleep on Peter’s couch, research spread across the table, and snoring slightly.  He dug into his life, and Peter had no way to expel the greatest threat he’d faced since flames had destroyed his family.  Love.   


End file.
